


Evanescent

by dhazellouise



Series: FemNaruto [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Naruto
Genre: F/M, FemNaruto - Freeform, Mystery knight, Oneshot, Rare Pairings, Tourney at Harrenhal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise
Summary: A mystery knight joins the list and wins the melee during the Tourney at Harrenhal. However, the knight refuses his reward and only asks for one thing in return."I always want to kiss a Prince," Naruko says to Prince Rhaegar Targaryen right before she grabs a hold of his tunic and kiss him on the lips. (FemNaruto/Rhaegar)





	Evanescent

**Evanescent (adj) - vanishing quickly, lasting a very brief time**

.

.

.

Thousands of spectators watch in awe as the Mystery Knight with a Fox emblazoned on his shield dispatches Melee fighters left and right. The Fox Knight, as the people call him, whirl and dance around his opponents attacks, like they are nothing but a simple nuisance.

As the Fox Knight stands inside the ring of Melee fighters, his sword flashes beneath the glare of the sun. He swings and slashes it around to incapacitate his endless challengers. The Knight's movements are just a blur to most of the people sitting in the stands. But the crowd gasp out loud at the sight of the men flying a distance away at the force of the Fox Knight's attacks.

Whether it is the trick of the light or not, most people can almost see the orange glow that surround the Fox knight as he fights his opponents. He swings, slashes, and parries using his gleaming sword with such speed and precision that his enemies either flies away at the force of his blow, or immediately falls down in the ground groaning in pain.

The mystery knight is strong, far stronger than any fighter in there as the circle of challengers thinned around him. When the Fox knight is not using his sword to attack his opponents, the man uses his hands and feet to kick and punch the men who are intent to defeat him.

The Fox Knight, however, is a resilient fighter despite his countless adversaries.

And sooner than the crowd expect, the mystery knight make easy work in immobilizing the remaining fighters that surround him, until he is the only one standing in the battlefield.

At once, thousands of people cheered at the realization that the Fox knight wins. Afterward, they watch as the mystery knight strides towards the royal box, where the Prince stands waiting to hand the reward to the mystery knight.

.

.

.

"I don't want the hundred golden dragons!" Naruko says loudly through her helmet while she gazes up at the Prince. "However, as the winner of the Melee, I want something else as a reward!"

Instantly, a hush fall over the thousands of onlookers after they heard Naruko's declaration.

"What is it that you want, good Ser?" the Prince of the Seven Kingdom asks and Naruko is suddenly struck by a mischievous streak.

"I want something that you can only give me, your grace." Naruto replies, grinning widely beneath the helm that covers her face.

"Only asks and I shall give you what you want to the best of my abilities," the Prince tells her.

At the Prince's response, Naruko finally decides to reveal herself in that moment, where she slowly reaches out towards her helmet and removes it.

Instantly, her golden locks comes tumbling down from her uncovered head and she hears the crowd of onlookers gasp out in surprise at this revelation, even the Prince looks absolutely stunned at the sight of her.

"You are a woman!" the Prince says in astonishment.

"Yes, I am." Naruko responds, sounding amused. "And I am a woman who only wants one thing."

Using her right hand, Naruko hastily hauls herself up over the balustrade of the royal box until she is almost brushing against the frozen Prince.

She meets the Prince wide eyes and gives him a smile full of mischief.

"I always want to kiss a Prince," Naruko says to Prince Rhaegar Targaryen right before she grabs a hold of his tunic and kiss him on the lips.


End file.
